


The girl from the bus stop

by magicbeanstalk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeanstalk/pseuds/magicbeanstalk
Summary: When Chaeyoung finds a skinny homeless Thai girl at the bus stop, she brings her home to the apartment she shares with her roommates Jennie and Jisoo.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. The girl at the bus stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so i'm sorry if i mess stuff up. constructive criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> TW: some descriptions/references to injuries
> 
> normal speech text is korean  
> bold speech text is english  
> italic speech text is thai

Chaeyoung trudged along the road to the bus stop, avoiding puddles and tiredly holding an umbrella just over her head as the light quickly faded into evening.

It had been another stupid day of work at that silly little coffee shop with the overbearing manager, annoying customers and ridiculously low pay, and all Chaeyoung wanted to do was go home and maybe watch a movie with her best friends and roommates Jisoo and Jennie before ordering takeout and going straight to sleep.

As she reached the bus stop, she checked the time and sighed when she realised that once again she had about 15 minutes to wait before the bus would arrive. 

Stupid job with stupid working hours.

She let herself drop down onto the bus seat, too tired to even care that she probably looked incredibly ungraceful as she leant her head back against the dirty plastic wall and let out a long sigh.

Next to her, she suddenly became aware of a quiet sniffling. She waited for it to stop, but at the continued and increasingly annoying noises she sighed again, then pushed herself back up and turned to the source. Damn her and her inability to ignore someone obviously suffering.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Then she did a double take. 

Everything was clearly not okay. Even in only the pale yellow light coming from the streetlamps, she could see that the source of the sniffling was a scarily thin and obviously foreign girl, probably a bit younger than her, wearing only a thin long sleeved t shirt and baggy sweatpants, both of which were sopping wet and clung to her tiny frame. She had a painful looking black eye, and a couple of deep cuts that seemed to have only recently scabbed over on her face. On her lap she clutched a ratty backpack.

The girl did not seem fully aware that Chaeyoung had spoken to her, but now that Chaeyoung had seen her she decided that she would at least try to help the shaking girl and moved to kneel down in front of her.

“Hey,” she started again, softly. “I’m Chaeyoung. Whats-”

But she did not get to finish her sentence, as the second the girl noticed her presence and seemed to register that she was being talked to, she flinched and pressed herself into the corner of the bus stop, the sniffling now interspersed with whimpering words that Chaeyoung did not think were Korean or English.

“Hey, hey, no, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you”. She quickly raised both her hands palm up to show she didn’t have anything, but when that just made the girls eyes widen further she quickly changed tactics and just went back to speaking.

“I’m Chaeyoung. I’m not going to hurt you. I work down there, in the coffee shop, you might have seen me before. Can I know your name?”

The girl just looked at her confusedly, still trembling with fear, and Chaeyoung sighed, remembering the foreign sounding words the girl had spoken and that she’d never seen her before at this bus stop and coming to the conclusion that this girl quite possibly did not speak Korean.

“ **Okay, how about English? Is that better?** ”

The girl seemed to catch slightly more of that sentence than of the Korean one, and so Chaeyoung continued, making sure to speak slowly and clearly.

“ **I’m Chaeyoung. What’s your name?** ”

The girl paused for a second, her frame relaxing slightly as she seemed to come to the conclusion that at least right now she wasn’t about to be attacked.

“ **I’m- I’m Lisa.** ” 

Chaeyoung took note of how the girl, Lisa, she thought, spoke the few English uncertainly and in a strong accent. It was clearly not her first language. Then she spoke again, making sure to keep her voice soft and slow.

“ **Okay, thank you for telling me your name. Is there anywhere I can take you? I don’t think you should be alone out here, especially not in those clothes, you must be freezing.** ”

After another, slightly longer pause as Lisa seemed to try and understand and answer her words, she replied. 

“ **I am… I am alone. Nowhere… to go.** ”

Chaeyoung felt a wave of sympathy for this tiny, freezing girl who had obviously been beaten up by someone or other. And in that moment, she made a decision.

“ **Okay. Okay, would you be fine with coming home with me for tonight? I don’t feel safe with you staying out here by yourself. Tomorrow we can figure something out. Does that sound okay to you? I promise I’ll keep you safe.** ”

Lisa was quiet for a long minute, and Chaeyoung wondered what she was thinking about. She made sure to keep a reassuring smile on her face and stayed in the kneeling position, despite her legs beginning to hurt.

“ **Okay. I will… I will go with you. But you have to… to promise that I can leave tomorrow.** ”

Chaeyoung’s heart broke again for Lisa that that was what she seemed worried about.

“ **I promise. You are completely in control of the situation, okay? You can leave anytime you want. And hey- look. That’s my bus coming up right there. Are you okay with going on the bus? It’ll only be a 20 minute drive, and then we have to walk about 10 minutes once we get off.** ”

She slowly stood and pointed to the bus as she talked, in case Lisa wasn’t getting all of it. As the bus drew up, she watched as Lisa pushed herself painfully up, whimpering all the way. Her skinny arms still clutched the bag as if it was a lifeline, and when she took a step towards the now open bus doors, Chaeyoung noticed that she walked with a strong limp, and her right foot looked at the very least sprained, if not broken.

“ **Yes, good. Well done Lisa.** ”

She quickly got out her money and stepped onto the bus, paying for the both of them before turning around to see Lisa using the handrail to pull herself up the small step, accompanied by another round of whimpers. She wanted to reach out and offer her help, but based on the way Lisa had flinched last time she had extended her hands to her, Chaeyoung decided not to. She didn’t want to scare the girl even more.

“ **Hey, come on. There are some seats over there, let's go sit down.** ”

She walked backwards along the bus, making sure to keep an eye on Lisa in case she needed her help. And it was a good thing she did, because the second the bus started forwards again Lisa lost her already precarious balance and fell towards her with a muffled cry of pain. 

Out of instinct she caught her, her coat clad arms going around the girls chest as Lisa’s face pressed against her shoulders and Lisa’s backpack pushed into her stomach.

Even through her coat she could feel how much Lisa’s bones poked out from her trembling frame, and another wave of concern crashed over her. 

The bus sped up slightly, and one of her hands came into contact with the back of Lisa’s neck as she tried to keep both of their balances. She almost gasped in shock at how cold it was. How had she not thought of that before? It was only just over negative degrees outside, Lisa was wearing barely anything, and what thin clothes she did have on were soaking.

Quickly leading a now quiet and pliable Lisa to the empty seats she had previously seen, she sat her down before pulling off her coat and offering it to Lisa. 

“ **Here. You’re freezing, and I’m wearing warm clothes underneath anyway. I’m sorry for not offering it earlier.** ” She felt a stab of shame as she thought of how long she had talked to Lisa in her nice warm clothes while Lisa froze. 

Lisa looked confused at the offering, as if she wasn’t used to people doing nice things for her, but when Chaeyoung gently put it down over her lap she seemed to accept it and painfully leant her head back against the window next to her with a small sigh. 

While Lisa seemed calm, Chaeyoung quickly got out her phone and texted the chat she had with Jennie and Jisoo, already dreading the warnings she was sure to receive about picking up random girls from bus stops. 

**Chaeyoung**  
Hey guys, I think we’re going to have to put off movie night tonight.

 **Jennie**  
Huh? Why

 **Chaeyoung**  
I found this girl at the bus stop. She was freezing, and she didn’t have anywhere to go so I kinda maybe offered that she could stay with us tonight and now we’re on the bus heading home?

 **Jennie**  
CHAEYOUNG 

You can’t just offer a night at our  
apartment to random strangers!! What if  
she’s some kind of axe murderer?? I swear,  
if I die Chaeyoung I’m going to kill you

Also Jisoo asks if you think she plays videogames

 **Chaeyoung**  
:((((( but she’s alone and I don’t think she speaks Korean and she’s been beaten up by someone. tell Jisoo that idk

 **Jennie**  
…...fine. But only for tonight, and you’re  
responsible for her.

 **Chaeyoung**  
Thank you Unnie!!!

Chaeyoung put down her phone and smiled. Though Jennie might seem a bit scary or even mean, she was a sweetheart once she got to know people, and fiercely protective of her friends. And she knew that once she saw Lisa, she would instantly feel the same urge to help the girl that Chaeyoung did. Jisoo as well, probably even more than Jennie and Chaeyoung. Jisoo was like the mother of their little apartment family, always making sure that Jennie and her got enough sleep and three meals a day and looking after them when they were upset.

She really was lucky to be friends with such amazing people.

At slight movement next to her, she turned to check on Lisa, whose black eye now seemed to be swollen shut, and who was exhaling trembling breaths, her body completely still aside from the occasional shiver. 

She looked more peaceful than she had since Chaeyoung first met her and though she was loath to disturb her, it was almost their stop so she gently reached a hand out in front of Lisa’s body, getting her attention.

“ **It’s almost our stop, just one more minute and then we have to get off. Get ready to stand up and go okay?** ”

Lisa nodded okay, and Chaeyoung picked up her bag to be ready to stand and help Lisa. After a quick check out of the window she was pleased to see it wasn’t raining anymore, so she tied the umbrella string to a strap on her bag.

As the bus rolled to a stop Chaeyoung stood and hoisted her bag over her shoulders before turning back around to see if Lisa needed help.

She was already standing, clutching onto the bar with one hand and her backpack and Chaeyoung’s coat with the other. 

Chaeyoung moved off the bus, calling a quiet thank you to the bus driver as she went, then watched as Lisa lurched off the stop, wincing as Lisa obviously landed on her injured foot. She smiled sympathetically and reached out to steady her, happy when Lisa didn’t flinch too much.

“ **There we go. Now how about we put on your coat? You’ll be much warmer.** ”

At Lisa’s slight nod she reached out and took it before carefully helping Lisa guide her stiff arms through the holes and zipping it up for her. The puffy coat looked massive on Lisa and Chaeyoung smiled.

“ **Good. Now come on, it’s just a short walk back to my apartment. We’ll be there soon. Do you want me to carry your bag for you?** ”

She pointed first down the road to where they needed to go, then at Lisa’s bag. Lisa just clutched the bag tighter and set off down the road, keeping one wary eye on Chaeyoung the entire time. Guess that was her answer.

However the further they walked the clearer it became to Chaeyoung that Lisa could not maintain this. Her limp was getting worse, to the point that she was almost hopping as she tried to avoid putting weight on her bad foot, and her breathing was becoming more and more ragged.

“ **Hey, hey. Let’s stop for a bit, okay? We’ll take a break then we can continue walking.** ”

She looked around for a bench or a dryish wall that they could lean against. 

Finally spotting a seat a couple of metres to the road she turned back to Lisa, who was swaying on her feet, her bruised face an ashen grey in the dim light. 

“ **Is it okay if I put my arm around you? Just to help you get to that bench over there?** ”

Lisa seemed to take a couple of seconds to translate and consider before stiffly reaching one skinny arm out, which Chaeyoung was quick to slip over her shoulders.

They set off down the road one slow step at a time, Lisa putting more and more of her weight on Chaeyoung every time her injured foot touched the ground. It was concerning how light she was, and Chaeyoung wondered when the last time Lisa had eaten was.

As they finally reached the bench she gently lowered Lisa onto the bench, smiling sympathetically when the girl let out a whimper as her injured body met yet another hard substance. 

She quickly got out her phone and texted Jennie and Jisoo that she would be a bit later than usual coming home because Lisa needed a break from walking, then shoved her phone back into her pocket.

She sat down on the bench next to Lisa and waited until a couple of minutes later when Lisa’s breathing seemed to be back to her normal stuttering breaths. Dimly, she wondered if Lisa’s ribs were broken, but that was a thought for when they got home.

“ **Ready to go? We’re almost there, just a couple more minutes and then you can sit down somewhere comfy and have some food.** ”

Chaeyoung felt bad for pushing Lisa, but she knew that the sooner they got to the apartment the sooner she could actually try to help the girl.

Lisa nodded and tried to stand, however quickly thudded back down onto the bench with a pained gasp. Chaeyoung silently reached out her hand, and after a moments consideration Lisa slowly took it, her hand so cold and fragile that it was almost like she hadn’t touched Chaeyoung at all.

She reorganised her bag and umbrella to be out of the way then carefully pulled Lisa to her feet before wrapping an arm underneath the smaller girl's shoulders and allowing her weight to fall onto her.

“ **Okay, well done. Don’t worry, I’ll help you. We’re almost there.** ”

And with that they set off down the road, Chaeyoung practically carrying Lisa as the latter’s eyes drooped and her body seemed to fail her.

Finally, after a gruelling 10 minutes of walking where Lisa just seemed to get worse and worse and Chaeyoung felt increasingly bad for the girl, they reached the apartment.

They took the elevator, and Chaeyoung awkwardly leaned a now barely conscious (Chaeyoung assumed from the pain) Lisa against her while her other hand felt for the phone in her pocket and slowly typed out a text that they were almost there and to be ready to open the door.

Just as she sent the text, the elevator door opened to release them onto the eighteenth floor and Chaeyoung quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket before rearranging Lisa in her arms and shuffling out of the lift.

Luckily they didn’t have to walk far before Chaeyoung’s apartment door was opening and Jennie and Jisoo were rushing out to help her.

She sighed in relief as Lisa’s weight was taken by others. Though the girl weighed practically nothing, it had still been a long walk and even a small skinny girl was unexpectedly awkward to support.

With Jennie and Jisoo now taking Lisa, the rest of the way was fast and soon they were all inside the apartment with the door closed behind them.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normal speech text is korean  
> bold speech text is english

“So… what do we do now?” 

The roommates stood gazing down at the soaking girl collapsed on their sofa. Her body had pretty much given out entirely the second they had gotten her inside, and it had been all they could do just to quickly put some old towels down and lower her onto the sofa.

“I don’t know. Ask Chaeyoung, she’s the one who brought her here.” Jennie narrowed her eyes across Jisoo at the pink haired girl, who dramatically gasped in mock outrage and started saying something back before being interrupted by Jisoo.

“Now, now, kids. Don’t fight. Let’s just try and wake her up, then we can figure out what to do next actually with her input.” 

Chaeyoung quickly got over her fake annoyance and smiled slightly at that. Jisoo could be childish, and she liked to have fun, but when it was needed she was always willing to stand up and be the leader.

“Yeah, ok I agree. But we need to be careful when she’s awake, she’s pretty easily spooked.”

Jennie rolled her eyes, but nodded too. 

“Fine. I guess I agree too. Chaeyoung is waking her up though.”

“That might actually be for the best, Chaengie here is the only one who she knows.”

And with that decided, Jennie and Jisoo stepped backward and Chaeyoung moved to crouch by the girls head.

She began by gently pushing Lisa’s shoulders, careful not to be too rough in fear of aggravating her injuries.

“Hey, Lisa. I’m gonna need you to wake up for me, okay?”

Lisa just mumbled something incomprehensible in her completely out of it state, and pushed herself away from the pink haired girl’s hand.

She tried again, this time pushing a little bit harder.

“Lisa. It’s time to wake up. You can eat some food now if you want, and we can get some band-aids for your cuts.”

This time Lisa jolted awake, her non-black eye opening wide as she gasped and flailed to get away from Chaeyoung’s hand.

“ไม่! ไม่ฉันขอโทษฉัน …”

Chaeyoung’s brow furrowed. Huh? What language was that? Behind her, Jennie whispered “I think that was Thai, do you think she’s Thai? What’s she doing in Seoul?” 

She was about to reply to Jennie when Lisa’s breathing picked up and her hand was pushed away by a shaking arm as Lisa tried to sit up.

“Who… who… who are you…”

Lisa seemed to struggle to get the words out, and her head tipped backwards as she began to hyperventilate.

“No, no Lisa, it’s okay! They’re just my roommates, Jennie and Jisoo. I promise you’re safe here, it’s okay”

However this only seemed to calm Lisa down slightly, and Chaeyoung quickly turned to pull the other two forwards and down to her level so they didn’t seem like they were towering over her. 

“See? See, look, it’s okay, everything is fine.” She desperately tried to remember some kind of way to help Lisa. She thought maybe one of her professors had said something about putting heads between knees? No, no, that was for drunk people, right? Or maybe-

Her spiralling thoughts were interrupted by Jisoo’s calmest voice, speaking in heavily accented and hesitant english.

“Breathe… with me. Okay? You count with me. One, two, three, four…”

Oh, right, that was it. Chaeyoung calmed down as Jisoo took control of the situation and she sat back on her heels to watch in wonder as her friend slowly talked Lisa down from whatever panic she had worked herself up into.

She wasn’t sure how long had passed until Lisa’s body eventually relaxed into the couch, and Jisoo’s counting slowly stopped.

Jisoo turned and poked at her arm, gesturing for her to talk to Lisa.

Oh, right. Okay. 

“ **Ok, well done Lisa. Everything is fine. Can we get you something to eat? We have some bandaids and disinfectant as well, would you be okay with it if we cleaned up your cuts**?”

Next to her Jennie was silent and Chaeyoung glanced over to see her just gazing thoughtfully at Lisa. She wondered what she was thinking.

Lisa seemed to consider for a bit, then croaked

“ **Food?** ”

“ **Yeah, food. How about some rice? Maybe Jennie can make you some kimchi fried rice, she’s good at making that. Have you had kimchi fried rice before?** ”

She turned to Jennie, prepared to give her her infamous puppy eyes until she agreed, but to her surprise she found the dark haired girl already standing and moving to the kitchen with slow movements so as not to frighten Lisa.

She turned back to face Lisa again, and smiled kindly.

“ **While Jennie does that maybe me and Jisoo can help you clean yourself up a bit?** ”

At Lisa’s slow nod she smiled and quickly summarised the conversation in Korean for Jisoo before standing and gently pulling the girl up.

She swayed on her feet, and Jisoo was quick to come to her other side and hold onto her there too.

Together they slowly shuffled towards the bathroom, stopping every now and then when Lisa seemed too dizzy to continue.

Eventually they got there, and Chaeyoung moved ahead to open the door and put a towel on the toilet lid for Lisa to sit on while Jisoo stayed just outside and supported her.

Once she was done she quickly moved back and helped Jisoo carefully pull off the coat she had given Lisa, revealing damp clothes stuck to a concerningly skinny frame.

Jisoo choked back a gasp at how frail Lisa looked, and Chaeyoung remembered that that was the first time she had truly seen how skinny she was.

Once it was off they sat Lisa, who was still pretty out of it, down on the towel and stepped back once she seemed stable. Chaeyoung quickly rooted around under the bathroom sink to find their first aid kit and together she and Jisoo got out plasters, disinfectant, and gauze.

Looking back and forth between Lisa and Chaeyoung, Jisoo bit her lip.

“It might be better if she showered first and put on some clean clothes, but I don’t know if she’ll be okay to stand alone.”

Chaeyoung also hesitated. 

“I don’t know. That does seem like a good idea, but yeah. Maybe we can ask her and if she says yes we can just pull the shower curtain closed and sit outside facing away? Jennie will probably be done soon too, and she’d probably feel better eating food when she’s all nice and clean.”

At Jisoo’s nod, she switched to English and presented the idea to Lisa.

“ **Would you like to shower first? You can borrow some of my clothes afterwards, though they might be a bit big on you. Are you okay with that?** ”

She looked into Lisa’s still hazy eyes and was worried. She hoped the girl didn’t have a concussion or anything, pretty much everyone in this house only had very basic first aid knowledge and she was pretty sure Lisa would not appreciate being taken to the hospital. A hopefully just sprained foot was already pushing it, but at least that was physical and they could just wrap it or something.

“ **Lisa?** ” She asked softly.

Lisa seemed to come slightly more awake at that, nodding slightly before tipping forward and swaying as she tried to take off the too big shirt that clung to her skin.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung’s hands automatically reached towards Lisa as she sat up on her own, and they watched in concern as she tried to take her shirt off but her cold hands kept losing their grip and the shirt refused to come unstuck.

Jisoo eventually reached out to softly help the girl, pausing whenever she screwed her face closed in the pain that came with having to lift her arms up or when Jisoo accidentally touched a spot that must be injured.

Finally it was off, and Chaeyoung stood back in horror. Though dimly she was pleased that Lisa was wearing underclothes, she really didn’t think they were close enough to see each other naked just yet and it felt very wrong to see even more of Lisa’s skin when the girl seemed so out of it, she couldn’t help but let the cons outweigh the pros as she gazed at the girl.

Lisa’s torso was covered in bruises and cuts, some of which seemed to have begun bleeding again. Her ribs were visible. Scars ran across the length of her arms. 

Next to her Jisoo seemed to be having a similar reaction, but she quickly stifled it and instead put one soft hand on Lisa’s slightly less injured looking shoulder to stabilise her.

Chaeyoung could see the tears in her friends' eyes though, and that made it really sink in that this was serious. Jisoo so rarely cried - in all the years they’d been she thinks she’s only seen tears come out of her eyes twice.

The younger girl cleared her throat wetly before speaking again in slow english.

“ **Good job, Lisa. How about-** ”

But she could barely get through two sentences before she broke off with a muffled sob and gestured for Jisoo to take over. 

And that she did, the dark haired girl’s english accented and hesitant but comforting.

“ **Yes, good job Lisa. Can you… stand up with me? You… hold on to my… neck and Chaeyoung will help you get your…. your pants off. Okay? Three, two, one… **”****

********

As Jisoo reached the end of the countdown she gently pulled Lisa up and leant her against her own body, softly tucked the younger girl's head into the crook of her neck as she rocked back slightly with the new weight she was supporting. 

********

She pointedly looked down at Chaeyoung, who was still kneeling frozen on the floor. At Jisoo’s glare she quickly sprung into action and gently tugged down Lisa’s loose sweatpants, relieved to once again find that she was wearing boy shorts underneath but newly horrified at just the sheer amount of injuries she seemed to have all over her body. 

********

Chaeyoung suddenly desperately wanted to… to do _something_ to the people who had done this to this tiny girl, who had left her to sit in a bus stop shelter in the middle of a storm with bruises and cuts all over her body. 

********

She took a deep breath though. Anger wouldn’t help Lisa right now. 

********

She gently lifted first Lisa’s limp right foot then her left foot to pull the sweatpants away, Lisa whimpering as the pink haired girl touched her injured right foot and leaning even further into Jisoo as she was forced to put weight on it when Chaeyoung lifted her left one. 

********

As she worked Chaeyoung mumbles apologies through her tears every time Lisa winced. 

********

Finally they were done, and just as they were about the try and lift her over the side of the bathtub and into the shower Jennie came in. 

********

“Hey, I got food ready, are you guys almost- oh.” 

********

She froze in the doorway as her eyes looked Lisa’s body up and down. 

********

“I- what- what happened? I mean-” 

********

But when Lisa let out another quiet whimper Jisoo gently interrupted her stammering and gestured as much as she could with both of her arms wrapped around Lisa’s waist. 

********

“Yeah, we know. We’ll talk about it later, okay? Can you please come over here though quickly and help us get her in the bath? We thought it was a good idea to get her clean before we bandage her cuts, and Chaeyoung will let her borrow some of her clothes before dinner.” 

********

“Yeah, yeah, smart. Okay,” Jennie mumbled as she moved forwards to carefully place her hands around Lisa's waist too. 

********

Jisoo and Jennie now stood on either side of Lisa, holding onto her waist while Chaeyoung stood in the bathtub holding just below her arms, ready to pull her up. 

********

“ **Okay, on three we lift. Okay Lisa? We’re gonna count to three, and on three you try to step over the side. We’ll help you, okay? Okay and one, two, _three,_** ” 

********

Jennie and Jisoo lifted her up and Chaeyoung pulled her forwards, Lisa clumsily lifting first one foot then the other over the side of the bathtub before collapsing onto Chaeyoung on the other side. 

********

Chaeyoung swayed backwards, her shoulders hitting the wall as she took all of Lisa’s weight. 

********

Though the girl was ridiculously light, arms do get tired after a while. 

********

Together they got Lisa settled on the floor of the bathtub, and Jennie quietly explained to her how to turn the tap on and off and to change the temperature. Jisoo moved any soap bottles Lisa might need down to the side and made sure they were easily within her reach. 

********

Lisa blinked hard with the eye that could still open, her hazy gaze flicking between what Jennie was showing her and the bottles Jisoo was arranging. 

********

When Jennie was done, Lisa took the shower head with trembling hands and weakly gestured that it was okay to leave her now. 

********

When it became clear that she was ready, Chaeyoung stepped out of the bathtub and moved to sit next to Jisoo just outside the bathroom while Jennie turned the tap on and closed the shower curtain behind her. 

********

As they waited, they quietly discussed what to do next. 

********

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
